


The Hot Teacher

by shyesplease



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Banter, F/M, Not AU though, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: "Did you hear about the new teacher they just hired?" "No." "Oh my god, the guy is hot!"





	The Hot Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I had this just laying around on my computer. So when I saw it, I decided why not post it! Hope you like it. Enjoy! :)

"Did you hear about the new teacher they just hired?" Casey heard someone say as they saddled up next to her at the counter in the teacher's lounge. Casey glanced to her right to find one of her fellow English teachers, Karen.

"No," Casey answered distractedly, pouring herself a cup of coffee and mixing in some cream until the coffee was a pale tan. "But I'm guessing they finally got someone for those media classes, which is great because poor Ernie was nearly deaf and didn't even know what _YouTube_ was."

"Yeah, the guy is the new media teacher, but Casey," Karen paused, grabbing Casey's arm lightly. "Oh my god, the guy is _hot_!"

"Karen!" Casey reprimanded, "You're an engaged woman!"

Karen's face pinked. "I know…" she said, slightly embarrassed by her own outburst. "The fact doesn't mean I'm blind."

Casey snorted, turning away from the counter to leave the teacher's lounge and start heading to her classroom. Karen followed.

"I don't care how good looking this guy might be," Casey began, taking a tentative sip from her coffee. "I only care that he's a competent teacher and doesn't use his so-called good looks to bring this school down with a student sex scandal."

"Your opinion of me is still absolute shit, isn't it?" a voice spoke from behind her.

Casey immediately froze. Despite the hot coffee sliding down her throat, she felt a chill course through her. She slowly turned to the familiar voice, poised to fight, maybe kill – all semantics for them.

He was smirking that stupid, insufferable smirk of his, while leaning nonchalantly on the frame of a classroom door. He had black slacks and a white button-up dressed shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and maybe just a little bit wrinkly. His hair was on the shorter side, but still just a perfectly imperfect mess.

God, she hated him. Wanted to throw her scalding hot coffee on him level of hating him. But at the same time she also wanted to hug him. She hadn't seen him since they graduated Queen's and went off to Vancouver to work in their film industry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. As happy as she was to see that he was still alive, it had to be no coincidence that he ended up in her high school of all places.

He pushed himself off the frame and walked a few paces towards her. "Not happy to see me?"

Casey scoffed. "When am I ever happy to see you?" she snarled, pushing aside the miniscule happiness she just felt moments before.

Derek smirked stretched further up on his face. "Ouch, McDonald," he started, his voice going for 'wounded' as he clutched his heart. "That really hurt."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Really, Derek, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "This school needed a media teacher. I know media enough to teach it. It's really basic, actually."

"And this small school, across the country from where you were living, just so happened to be the one place you chose?" she questioned, a calculating look in her eyes.

His own eyes bore into her own, not skipping a beat. "The only place that had exactly what I wanted."

" _Really?_ " she asked. "I find that _very_ hard to believe."

"I am quite unbelievable, aren't I?" he arrogantly wondered aloud. "By the way, you got coffee on your blouse?" he said, motioning to it.

Casey looked down, but didn't see anything. Then she saw Derek dip his finger in her cup and flick the remnants on her shirt.

"DER-EK!" she screamed, backing away from him before he could do anymore damage.

Her stupid step-brother only laughed before stepping back into the classroom he first came out from.

Casey stomped her foot in frustrations. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled, knowing he would be able to hear that.

Blinking back from her rage, she turned to go to her classroom but was stopped by the mass of students and staff standing by in shock. Casey immediately felt herself shrinking inward, embarrassed.

Oh god, she hated him!

* * *


End file.
